Who am I?
by Owen96
Summary: Each chapter I will describe a Mario character. In the chapter after that, I will reveal who it is.
1. Chapter 1

Me: I was going to take a break from this site for a few days, but then I had this idea, so yeah. There will be a different character each chapter.

...

Who is the character?

...

I walked with Birdo across the beach and sat down on an old wooden bench. We both had an ice-cream and I finished mine in one bite. I glanced over at Birdo's eagerly.

'Are you going to eat that?' I asked.

Birdo sighed and handed over the ice-cream.

'Yes I was but oh well' she said.

I grinned and ate the ice-cream. Later on, I visited Toad and Toadette. I knocked quietly. Nobody answered, so being me, I went in.

'Toad? Toadette?' I asked.

A figure stood up in the darkness.

'What do you want?' the voice said angrily.

'I just came to say Hello, GOD!' I said getting angry.

'Well, go away! Me and Toadette are having some private time!' the voice said.

I walked out and slammed the door behind me.

'Hmmm...Should I eat? Or should I visit Mario?' I wondered. 'I'll eat'.

I ran over to a big blackberry bush and gobbled up the Blackberries in two seconds. I sat back, relieved that how much I ate, I never got fat.

'Now. Where is a Raspberry bush?' I said.

I walked through teh forest, meeting birds and apples to eat. I eventually came to a Raspberry bush, but fro the first time ever, I was full. I sat down my the bush, and fell asleep.

When I woke, I found myself covered in leaves. I glanced up and spotted a bare tree.

'I thought it was Summer! Wait, I slept all the way until Autumn?' I said.

I stood up and stretched, yawning loudly. Then I began walking through the forest, eventually coming to the Supermarket. I entered, and a fat Goomba Girl ran towards me.

'Yay! Your here! No one has been buying apples or watermelons today! You can take them all!' she squealed.

I laughed and made my way to the fruit aisle. I inspected the watermelons.

'All of them are ripe, just like normal' I smiled, and picked up 2472.

I walked to the checkout where the fat Goomba Girl waited. I whistled as she scanned my watermelons.

'593 coins please' she said.

'What?' I uttered. 'I only had 2472!'.

'Sorry' said the Goomba Girl and nodded towards the credit card machine. 'Pay'.

I sighed and put my card into the machine. I watched as my life savings went out of the bank.

'Thanks for coming, hope to see you soon' said the Goomba Girl.

I walked out, eating a Watermelon with each step. When I got home, I put the Watermelons in my very large fridge and sat down. I watched as Daisy made an Apple Pie on the cooking channel.

'Apple Pie...' I said, imagining the taste of the delicacy.

I went outside and began digging a hole frantically.

'Where is that Apple Pie I put here five years ago!?' I cried, sending dirt everywhere.

I eventually pulled out a dirty piece of Apple Pie. I swallowed the Pie, and shivered. It tasted disgusting, but oh well. After that I decided not to eat any more until another five minutes were up. Through the day I did nothing but sit and play with the birds. After I played with them, I ate them. I did feel kind of sick, not for the bird's feelings, but because I ate a lot of them today. I ran all the way home and climbed into my green bed. I slowly fell asleep, dreaming of Watermelons.

...

A/N: Review who you think that guy or girl is! I will reveal next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Ok, everyone who said Peach was right. Lol, joke. Everyone was right because everyone said Yoshi. XD. I will try and make this one harder.

...

Who is this character?

...

I looked up from my music at my incredibly annoying brothers, Lemmy and Larry.

'Shut up you guys!' I yelled.

They went quiet and walked out of the room. I sighed, and continued. My fingers were chubby so it was difficult for me to play the right notes. After about an hour, (I don't keep the time) my little sister Wendy came in.

'Lunchtime' she muttered. 'Damn! My heels have broken again! DAD!'.

I laughed and went into the dining room, where my brothers and Bowser were waiting.

'What took you so long!?' Bowser growled.

'There is no damn clock in the music room!' I growled back.

'Whatever. Where is Wendy?' Bowser asked.

'She is calling you because she 'Broke her high heels'' I laughed.

My brothers began to laugh as well. Bowser growled and stood up. He walked over to the corridor and dissapeared. We ate in silence. I desperately wanted to get back to my music. I was in the middle of my new song 'Koopa Catastrophes'. It was about all of my brothers and the trouble they caused. I was so bored and angry that Dad makes me look after them, just because I'm the oldest!

'Hello?' asked Morton.

I snap out of my thoughts and look at Morton.

'What?'.

'We have been talking to you for ages!' said Morton.

'Sorry' I mutter and stand up.

'Your not allowed to leave the dinner table unless Daddy says so!' yelled Larry.

'And if you don't shut the hell up, then I will break your neck' I smile and walk out.

Larry is silent.

'Will he really do that?' he asked.

'Probably' laughed Roy.

...

I storm into the music room, and sit down at my Piano. I slam the door shut and take a deep breath.

'Finally. I'm alone' I say and begin to play my song.

When I am about halfway through, I hear a voice.

'GREAT SONG!'.

I gasp and turn around. Wendy is stumbling out from behind the drums, followed by Bowser.

'How didn't I see that fat ass?' I mumble.

Wendy was holding a bottle, probably full of beer. Bowser is also holding one.

'Why did you make Wendy drunk?' I ask.

Bowser shrugged and ran to my Piano. He jumped into the air and smashed down on it, flattening it.

'What the HELL did you just do?' I scream.

'Brake your Piano' Bowser laughs.

I run out of the Music room, and down to the dining room.

'YOU ALL **SUCK**!' I scream at them and run back out again.

'Ummm...Ok' says Roy.

I run into the storage room and sit by an old box.

'I wonder what's in here...' I say, and open the box.

Inside are pictures of Bowser when we was little.

'Now here's a way to get revenge' I laugh.

...

Bowser comes into the dining room the next day, to see my brothers and sister laughing.

'Your not allowed to laugh at the dinner table!' Bowser yells.

'Even with pictures of you when you were a baby!?' laughed Iggy.

'WHAT!?' Bowser screams.

I come through the corridor, and stare at my laughing siblings.

'Did you do this?' Bowser whispers.

'Yes' I say.

...

I sit in my hospital bed, with a cast on my two arms.

'Ugh. Dad is sooo violent' I mutter.

A small toad girl comes in with a tray.

'Thanks' I say as she places it on my lap.

Then I realize.

'How am I going to eat this?' I say.

But the toad girl had already gone. I stare at the tray. I move my arms slightly, and let out a cry of pain. The toad girl comes rushing back in, and gasps.

'I am SO sorry!' she says, and grabs a spoon.

Later on, I am in my room in the castle. Roy is sitting next to me.

'Are you feeling Ok now?' he asks.

'Yes' I say for the hundredth time.

'Good' says Roy.

Then there is silence for a few minutes.

'Are you feeling Ok now?' Roy asks.

'Yes' I say again.

Then there is another silence.

'Are you feeling Ok now?' Roy asks.

'JUST SHUT THE HELL UP AND GET OUT!' I yell.

Roy hurries out of the room and closes the door.

'Finally, peace and quiet' I say.

Then the door opens, and Larry comes through. I sigh.

'Are you feeling Ok now?' he asks.

I get off my bed and open my bottom draw. I pull out a machine gun and aim it at Larry.

'Do you want to say that again?' I ask, and put my finger on the trigger.

There is a silence.

'Are you feeling Ok n-'

'ARRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!' I yell, and shot around the room.

Larry screams and runs for the door. He opens it and runs out. I sigh and put down the machine gun. I lie back in bed. Then I hear the door opening.

'Damn...Damn...Damn...' I whisper.

'Are you feeling Ok now?'

...

A/N: Review who you think the character is! I think it's a bit harder than before. The next chapter is coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Whoever said Ludwig is right. I read the reviews and some people are saying it's too easy. I will try and make it harder. Meh. Thanks for reviewing by the way.

...

Who is this character?

...

I sat up and touch my head. I am aching all over my body, as usual. I hop out of bed, my blonde hair getting in my way. I jump on a stool in the bathroom and tie it into a ponytail. Then I go downstairs and hop onto a large chair. I wait, and then realize I am alone in my house. I have to make my _OWN _breakfast. I sigh and hop back out of the chair. _WHY_ do I have to make my own breakfast? I knock on the stove and throw on some bacon. I wait impatiently, tapping my stubby foot on the floor. Suddenly, I smell burning. I gasp and try to get back up the stove, but I can't reach. I dash to a chair and pull it towards the stove, but it falls over before I can stand on it. I scream and run out of my house. I watch as it turns into dust.

'Now what should I do? I may as well go and annoy Peach' I sigh, and walk across the road.

I meet fellow Goombas, who talk to me. Since I am the only girl Goomba in the town, loads of Goombas are trying to get with me. I push past them all, and walk across the park. I pass the ice-cream store and stop. I turn and look at the Goomba handing out the ice-creams to little squealing Goombas. I hear them shouting things like- 'Ice-cream is the best!' or 'I'm telling you, Chocolate ice-cream is so good I would break up with my girlfriend for it!'. I pause. _I'M _the only girl Goomba in this town. Suddenly, I spot a cute Goomba girl walking towards me, swishing her hair about. _THAT must be her..._

'Hey' she says.

'What do you want?' I grumble.

'Woah girl, I was just saying Hi, GOD' the Goomba girl says and walks off.

I scrap ideas for an ice-cream and go to annoy Peach to clear my head. I hammer on her door, giggling. Peach answers, and turns around automatically. She begins to close the door, but I wedge my foot in-between the door and the wall. I close my eyes in pain as Peach still tries to close the door.

'H-hi Peach' I say, with my eyes tight shut.

Peach stares at me, and then claps her hands. I know what's coming, and turn to run. As I begin to run across her beautiful garden, I hear a loud 'Wahoo!' and speed up.

'She's over there!' I hear Peach shouting.

I run over her bridge. I turn around and scream as I see Mario running towards me. He jumps into the air and grabs me, making us both roll down bridge. Peach watched, grinning. I pull away, and run off into the forest. When I make it out, I realize I am in the worst place I could be right now. _Yoshi's Island..._

I scream and run behind a tree as five yellow Yoshi's and one Blue Yoshi pass me. I sigh with relief. But as soon as I creep back out, there is a squeal of delight, and the next thing I know, I am being chased by millions, even billions of Yoshi's. I trip over, and watch as a massive mouth blocks my sight.

...

I wake up, and find myself in a white room.

'Damn...My new year's resolution was to not get in hospital because of Yoshi's...' I grumble.

I wait for someone to come, but nobody does. I get out of bed and walk to the window. Nobody is there. I slowly open the window. Suddenly, there is a loud beeping sound, startling me. I fall out of the window, screaming. I land in a bush full of spiky plants. I scream in pain and run out. I look back up and read the sign for the hospital. I gasp. _MENTAL HOSPITAL. _I begin running, I don't know where. I break through bushes and eventually find myself in a familiar town. Oh yeah, it's my town. I pass all the Goombas, glad to be home. I reach out for the handle of my door, and then remember it burnt down because of a stupid stove. I sigh and walk over to the park. An ice-cream would really help right now. I walk there and see that stupid Goomba girl, with all the Goombas. I scream in anger and stomp over to the ice-cream store.

'One Chocolate ice-cream, right now!' I say, without looking at the ice-cream Goomba.

There is no reply. I glance at the ice-cream Goomba, who, isn't there! I look back over at the Goomba girl and see the ice-cream Goomba with her.

'Fine. I'll make my own!' I yell.

No reply. The ice-cream Goomba isn't listening.

'I'll waste all the ice-cream' I scream.

No reply.

'I'll drive away!' I shriek.

No reply. I open the door and step inside. I gasp. There is a big machine in the corner, with all the colours you can think of. I sit down on the seat and grab the steering wheel. Then I start the engine. I watch the ice-cream Goomba. His head turns away from the Goomba girl, and back to the ice-cream van.

'Hey! Get out of it!' he yells at me.

'Too bad! You didn't sell me an ice-cream!' I yell back.

Then I grab a cone, and fill it up with all the colours of ice-cream. Then I throw it onto the ground. I continue this, watching teh ice-cream Goomba's face eagerly. It gets redder and redder until he starts to run towards the van. I fill up another cone and throw it at his face. He falls onto the ground.

'SEE YA!' I laugh, and speed away.

I drive through the town, and then realize I could get some money for selling ice-cream. I stop in the next town. In a minute, hundreds of Koopas are waving their coins at me. I collect them all and hand them ice-creams. After a few hours, I close the shop and open the bed attached to the wall of the van. The coins are underneath me.

'I could buy a new house from all these coins, but it's fun sleeping in an ice-cream van' I say.

In my dream, I am beating up Peach and eating loads of ice-cream. I wake up, and realize _EVERYTHING_ was a dream. I sigh and get up. I walk down to the kitchen, and open the fridge. I reach out for the bacon, and then pull my hand back. I open the bread bin and take out a loaf of bread. I put it in the toaster, and wait. Suddenly, I smell smoke, and I know it's all happening again...

...

A/N: I think this one is quite hard. DON'T cheat by looking at other people's reviews. Like before, review who you think the character is, and I will reveal who it is next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Whoever said Goombella is right. Only one person was wrong, which surprised me. This one might be easy or hard, and I'm not physic! :P. Oh yeah, can that guy who said I have 'A few flaws in my fics' tell me what they are?

...

Who is this character?

...

I put my feet up on a stool, and let out a long 'Aaaahhhhh...'. My brother came in and handed me a milkshake, with a few gold coins next to it on the plate. I felt so fat, but I drank the incredibly thick milkshake. I sat watching TV for a while. It was a comedy, where Toadette was the host. She talked to people, and when they were gone, she made fun of them. I laughed, my fat belly rising. It hit my hand, and the milkshake fell out of it. It fell onto my lap and onto the sun yellow sofa. I growled and called to my brother.

'Clean this up!' I yell.

My brother comes in with some paper towels. As soon as he is about to wipe up the milkshake, I shout.

'Why do you have Princess **DAISY** paper towels? I said specifically to get Princess **PEACH **paper towels!' I yell, and kick my brother in the face.

He falls back into the TV, and it smashes. Glass falls on his face. I know it is my fault, but I don't show it.

'NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DONE!' I shout. 'Can you do _ANYTHING_ right?'.

My brother muttered to himself and walked into the kitchen. He came back out again, and walked towards the door. I cough to get his attention.

'Aren't you forgetting something?' I say angrily.

My brother sighs and walks outside. Suddenly, the wall smashes and in comes my brother in a crane. I lift up my arms and the metal claw picks me up. I'm too fat and lazy to walk, so I have a crane. I get taken out of the house in the crane, and Waluigi drives to Mushroom Town. People stare at me in disgust as I eat a packet of crisps and throw it onto the ground. Then, I fell the metal claw braking. I sigh and throw out all my lunch, and it tumbles onto the road, creating a wall as high as the wall of China. I feel the claw relax. Then I realize where we are going as my brother parks. I read the sign. It says- 'Mushroom Weight-Loss Gym'. I scream and thrash about in the metal claw, but I'm too round to get out, and I fall out. I begin rolling towards the entrance. I feel my brother pushing me from behind.

'Your not going to get away with this!' I scream.

I get thrown inside, and the next thing I know, I am running on a machine. There is a conveyor belt moving, and I am running on it. At first I think it's easy, but then I look at the speed-meter. It is on **1** miles an hour. I soon feel it getting faster, and the speed-meter goes higher and higher. I fall out and smash into the wall.

'Ugh. I feel horrible' I say, and look down at my fat belly.

But my belly isn't fat! It isn't even big! I don't HAVE a belly! I laugh and dance around. The people watch me, with my brother laughing.

...

I awake up and find myself in bed. I look down at my belly, and see it easily.

'Damn...' I whisper. 'It was a damn dream!'.

Suddenly the wall brakes, and my brother comes in with the crane. I sigh and lift my arms, letting the claw lift me up.

...

A/N: Review who you think the character is! I didn't add the name of the character's brother, because then it would be easy.


	5. Chapter 5

Me: I never expected to get this much reviews, lol. Whoever said Wario was right. Now I am pretty much out of ideas, but I will continue it.

...

Who is this character?

...

I sit in my old house, reading a newspaper. I have been alone for a few years now, and was bored. I sat up, and stared at the entrance of the kitchen. I badly wanted a cup of tea, but couldn't be bothered to move. I get up and walk towards the kitchen. I open the cupboard and take out the teabags. I knock on the kettle and wait. Then I see and hear the steam, and pour the water into the cup. Then I sit back at my seat and drink it.

'What should I do today? Visit someone?' I say as I think of someone to visit.

I decide I'll go and see Mario. I get up, grab my walking stick with a brown mushroom on top, and open the door. I step out onto the cold grass, and my moustache wiggles.

'Ugh' I say, walking through the streets of Koopa Town.

I pass my friends, say hello, and walk off quickly, not wanting to start a conversation about the police and how bad they protect the town. I make my way into Goomba Village, passing Goombas wearing scarfs, hats and shoes. I pass the museum, the library, the market and the park. Then I walk up a narrow lane, which soon ends at a field. I jump over a fence and then see a small house. On the roof, it says in bright red, **MARIO**. I pass a cow, which is saying stuff like- 'Hey! Over here! Hello?' and 'I want to be friends with you!'. I stare at it weirdly and quickly pass the letterbox. I step onto the porch, and knock on the door. Luigi answers.

'Hey! I haven't seen you since Mario Party 7!' he says cheerfully.

I smile.

'Have you seen Mario anywhere?' I ask.

Luigi shakes his head.

'Nope. He went out with Peach a few hours ago...I think to the Fire Flower Bar' he says. 'Do you want to come in for a coffee?'.

'Sure' I shrug.

I walk inside the dark house. Luigi closes the door.

'Tea or Coffee?' he asks.

'Tea' I say.

Luigi dissapears. I stare at some of the picture on the mantlepiece. There are pictures of Mario, himself, Peach, Daisy and him, Toad, Me, Toadette, Rosalina, Birdo, Yoshi, and lots more people I don't recognize. He comes back in with two cups. He hands one to me, and I drink it.

'So, what have you been doing lately?' Luigi asks.

'Just drinking tea and reading newspapers' I say. 'You?'.

'Saving Peach, playing Mario Party 8 and 9, saving Peach, going on adventures, saving Peach, getting killed, saving Peach...' Luigi says.

I nod. We sit in silence, drinking tea. I had never really liked Luigi. I stand up, after finishing, and walk to the door.

'Do you want another?' Luigi asks.

'NO' I say, a bit too quickly.

Luigi stares at me. I open the door and quickly walk out, jumping over the fence. He watches me as I run away. When I am back in Goomba Village, I think about what Luigi said. Where did he say Mario was?

_'Nope. He went out with Peach a few hours ago...I think to the Fire Flower Bar'_

I run through Goomba Village, and back to Koopa Town. I go back to my house, and open a draw. I remember having a map a few years ago which showed the Fire Flower Bar. I take out an old crumpled sheet of paper, and look at it. It shows exactly where to go. I run back out of the house, but have to start walking again when I make it to Goomba Village because I'm old. I go into Bob-Omb City, and walk across the road. Then I take a left and I am standing infront of a bar called - **FIRE FLOWER BAR**. I enter it, holding my stick high. It hits the waiter in the chest, and he falls into a table. I look around, trying to spot a fat plumber. Then I see a tall blonde woman with a crown, talking to a short man in a red cap. I walk over to them. The woman turns and squeals.

'Oh! What a nice surprise!' Peach squeals.

'Hey' I say to Mario, completely ignoring Peach.

'Oh hi' says Mario and smiles.

'So how are you?' Peach asks.

'How are you Mario?' I ask, ignoring Peach again.

'Fine. You?' Mario asks.

'I have been drinking tea and eating biscuits' I say.

'Do you want a drink?' asks Peach.

I don't answer Peach.

'Do you want a drink?' asks Mario.

'If you don't mind' says Toadsworth, and I sit on Peach, who screams.

Mario walks up to the counter and orders a cup of tea. He brings it over. Peach tries to wiggle out from underneath me, but fails. Me and Mario talk for a while, and then I get up.

'I got to go' I say.

I say goodbye to Mario and leave.

...

I put the key into the mushroom-shaped key-hole and turn it. I push open the door and sit down on my sofa. I switch on the TV, which is pretty much anchient because I haven't used it in 10 years. The news channel comes on, where my crush, Goombetta, who is now 10 years older, says the latest news. When it finishes, I go onto the channel 'MP+1' who watch the news again. When that finishes, I lie down on the sofa, and do crosswords on the newspaper.

...

A/N: I know this one is definitely harder than the others. Review who you think the character is.


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Thanks to you guys for your patience. I really appreciate it.

...

Who is this character?

...

I watch as Mario, my master's worst enemy, runs through the level. I search around in my cloud for a spiny. I bring it out, and throw it down at the plumber. The icy wind makes me shiver, and my cloud sighs. I fix my goggles on and watch the spiny fall through the air. It lands on the plumber, and I hear a loud 'OOF!' as the spiny hits him. The plumber looks up at me and shakes a fist as he is reduced to small size. He jumps on a line of blocks, and ground pounds on one of them. A mushroom comes out, making me growl in anger.

'Hey Mario!' I yell, floating down to the plumber. 'Mario! Mario! Hey! Over here, Mario! Marrriiiiooooo!'

I continue to shout at the plumber, trying to brake away his concentration for the mushroom. He dashes towards it, and I float after him. I float right in front of him, making him slide to a stop.

'Hey! Hey Mario! How are you doing? Going to save Peach again, I assume?' I say.

'Ugh. I'm not in the mood! Let me get the power-up!' yells Mario.

He runs to the left, but I stop him.

'Sorry. I can't do that!' I say right into his ear, annoying him.

'GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!' yells Mario.

'Hey, hey, hey! This is a K rated fic, if you don't remember!' I say. 'Think about those kids who are learning that horrible language!'

Mario turns to the camera.

'HELL! HELL! HELL!' he screams.

While Mario is distracted, I float over to the scarlet mushroom, glistening in the sunlight. The clouds watch me with their cute little eyes. I pick up the mushroom, and float behind Mario.

'Hey! Hey Mario! Mario! Hey, Answer me! Mario! Hey Mario! Look what I got!' I say.

'ARRRGGGGHHHHH!' Mario yells and spins around.

He sees what is in my cloud.

'Give...me...the...mushroom...' he says silently.

'No can do, I work for Bowser' I say, looking smug.

'GIVE...ME...THE...MUSHROOM...' he says a little bit louder.

The camera Koopa slowly backs away.

'Byyyeeeee Mario!' I say, floating into the air.

He watches in anger as I float out of sight.

...

I wait in level 4-2 for Mario to come. The blazing sun gets hotter by the minute, making me sweat.

'YAHOO!' I hear a familiar voice yell.

I glance to my left, and see my friend, Goombaity, getting knocked over by a fat man in dungarees. I wait for him to come closer, and then take out the mushroom I took from him a few hours ago. I float down, still out of reach. I wave the mushroom.

'Hey! Hey Mario! Look what I got!' I laugh.

Mario glances up and groans. I expect him to try to catch me, but he keeps walking through the level. With a confused look on my face, I follow the plumber.

'Uh...Mario? I have got your mushroom' I say.

Mario ignores me, and defeats another one of my friends, Koopieka. I start to turn red with anger, and my cloud shoots out a lightning bolt.

'AIM FOR MARIO! AIM FOR THE FAT PLUMBER!' I scream, bouncing around like a maniac.

My cloud shakes violently, turning black. It blasts out a yellow flash of lightning, and it struck the plumber. He falls to the ground, losing his fire flower. My cloud rises back into the air. I watch as Mario gets up and swears at me. I laugh.

'Remember, Mario! This is a K rated fic!'

...

I am now in level 6-3, talking to my friends as we wait for Mario, Luigi, Blue Toad and Yellow Toad to come.

'So, what's your plan?' I ask Goombaity.

'Ugh, just walk around, waiting for Mario to step on me' Goombaity says.

'What about you?' I ask Koopieka.

Koopieka stretches.

'Well, I don't know really. Just go with the flow, I guess' she says.

'What's your plan?' Goombaity asks me.

'Well, as you guys can see, Mario is already getting closer to Bowser's castle, and he only started his adventure a few hours ago!' I say.

'Answer my question, dude' says Goombaity.

'Throw down some spinys, taunt Mario with the mushroom I stole from him in level 1-6, and hopefully defeat him' I say.

Suddenly, a Piranha Plant zooms out of a green pipe. We all sigh.

'HI GUYS!' he yells annoyingly.

'Hi...Steve' mutters Koopieka.

'HOW ARE YOU GUYS TODAY?' yells Steve.

I float towards him.

'Look Steve, nobody likes you! Just do everyone a favour and put a plastic bag over you head!' I yell.

'Oh, Well I-I guess I will. B-Bye guys...' he says and goes back down the pipe.

'Man, that was harsh' Goombaity says.

'AND this fic is a K!' yells Koopieka.

I fold my arms.

'Whatever' I say.

Suddenly, a Goomba with a helmet, named Goombig, runs towards us from the left.

'Guys! I just saw Mario and his friends defeating the Goombas and Koopa! STATIONS!' he yells, and runs off to the right, trying to escape.

Then there is a loud cry of pain, and I shudder. As soon as we are about to jump down the pipe, it closes. I attempt to get away with my cloud, but it won't fly up. Koopieka starts to cry.

'We are dead! So dead!' she screams.

Suddenly, Mario and Luigi walk towards us from the left, humming a tune.

_'While we are scared for our lives, those two are all happy!' _I think in anger.

'Guys! Runs to the right!' I yell.

Me, Goombaity and Koopieka dash to the right. Suddenly, Goombaity slides to a stop.

'Why are you stopping? GO GO GO!' screams Koopieka, tears streaming down her face.

'Toads alert!' yells Goombaity, as Blue and Yellow Toad also walk towards us.

I turn around and see Mario and Luigi getting closer. We back away until we can't back away no more, and the four are upon us.

'EEEEEKKKKKKK!' cries Koopieka, as Blue and Yellow Toad jump on her.

'AHHHHHHHHHHHH!' yells Goombaity, as Luigi stomps on him multiple times.

I watch my friends being defeated, and then my eyes turn to Mario. I back away until I touch a wall. Maio walks closer.

'Time for revenge...Heh heh heh...'

...

I float out of hospital. I have a cast on my arm, a bandage wrapped around my forehead, and a bandage around my cloud's eye.

'Ugh. I am now offically scarred for life...' I say, and walk towards a car, where Goombaity and Koopieka wait, also wrapped around with banadages.

As we drive to McDonalds, I think about all the times we get defeated. Goombaity snaps me out of my daydream.

'HEY!' he yells.

'What?' I say.

'I said, 'Do you think Mario has saved the princess yet?'' asks Goombaity.

I see a man and a woman driving in a car next to us.

'That answers the question' I say, pointing.

Goombaity and Koopieka turn, and they see Mario and Peach in a car, looking smug. They laugh at us, seeing our bandages. I get angry.

'Hey! Hey Mario! Guess what? Mario! Hey Mario! I still have your mushroom! Hey! Mario! Hey Mario! Marrrriiiiooooo!'

...

A/N: Review who you think the character is please.


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Been concentrating on other fics. Yuuupp. I have done a new poll too, if some of you want to check it out. I will also be posting my upcoming fics on my profile. I'm still trying to do a Sonic fic, but I don't have any ideas. So if someone would like to review or PM me giving me some ideas, then I would be grateful. I am also running out of ideas for this fic, so it may end soon. Anyway...Here is chapter seven.

...

I floated around my house, my tounge hanging out. My two sharp, white teeth glinted in the dim light. I drifted through an old, busted down corridor and made my way to my bedroom. I floated through the white door, admiring the patterns.

'Heh heh heh...' I chuckled for no reason.

I always laugh for no reason. It's just a habit, really. I sat down on my throne and looked around the dark room, the only light bein a tiny window to the left. I hated light. There was a loud knock on the door, and I looked to it, my red eyes burning.

'Come in'

The door opens slowly and two of my servants, Hammery and Hamoto come in, looking pale. I stare at the two Hammer Bros, waiting for one of them to say something.

'Well, spill' I say, and reveal my teeth.

Shaking, Hamoto raises his hammer, about to speak.

'Master, M-Mario is c-coming' he uttered, looking terrified.

Hammery nudged him and scowled.

'I see...' I say, folding my arms and looking to the window.

My crown slides off my head but I catch it with my tounge and throw it into the air. It lands swiftly on my head, and I chuckle.

'So, what are you orders, Master?' asked Hamoto, still shaking.

'Hmmm...Get the Goomba army to block the gates, then get The Koopa Troopa brigade to guard the main hall. Then get the Boos to hide in the corridors, and tell the Lakitu's to guard the room outside my throne room. One of you can guard the door outside my room, and the other can guard the door inside. Get it?' I say, stopping multiple times to breath.

Hamoto nods, and the two leave the room. I lean back in my black throne, heaving a huge sigh.

'We are going to get battered...'

...

I float through the dark corridors, my red eyes showing the way. Mario still hasn't came yet, and I was hoping to get a decent snack before he did. I think about the plumber, and scowl. The red hat, the blue trousers, the brown shoes, the moustache, I hated it all! I raise my hand and swipe it down, imagining Mario was there. Then I shake it off, remembering my snack, and float into another room. This one is pitch black, apart from a flaming stick letting out a flickering light. I open my mouth, showing my deadly teeth.

'Food' I mumble.

A Goomba comes along, holding out a silver tray decorated with flowers.

'You should be in your room, Master' the mushroom says.

'Oh, I have time' I say, grinning.

I click my fingers and the tray disappears, along with me.

...

I appear back in my room, letting out a very bright light. Hamoto, who is guarding the inside of my room, looks away, the light burning his eyes. In a moment the room is dark again, much to my liking. Hamoto, who is holding a spear, turns back to me.

'Where did you go, Master?' he asks, watching me eat my toast.

'Where do you think, dumb brain' I reply, shooting a look at Hamoto.

Hamoto shrugs, and turns to the door.

'Nicely decorated, don't you think?' he says.

I sigh.

'What happened?' I groan.

'Uh...Nothing, Si-Master!' Hamoto says quickly.

'You can't fool me' I say and scowling.

I stare at the fidgeting Hammer Bro, watching him pick at his hammer. His shell starts to shake.

'Mario's here...'

...

I float back to my throne and rest on it, watching Hamoto scramble back to his feet in fright. He has huge swelling bruises everywhere, and cuts around his eyes. His face was red from crying, and he looked a total mess. His hammer was dented, and as he was reaching for it I spoke.

'HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN!?' I roar, shaking with fury.

Hamoto looks up at me.

'I-I'm sorry, Master' he says.

'SORRY ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH! I WANT YOU TO GO OUT THERE **RIGHT NOW** AND CHECK WHERE MARIO IS! GOT IT!?' I scream.

'Yes' mumbles Hamoto and leaves.

I calm down, thinking about how awesome it would be if I killed Mario. I look down at the floor. There was blood everywhere, and one of Hamoto's shoes were in a pool of it. I groan, and look up again, my eye twitching. Suddenly, the door opens, and Hamoto walks through, looking even worse than before. I watch him as he closes the door, panting.

'Spill' I groan, knowing it was bad news.

'Goomba army...defeated...gah...Koopa..Tr...oopa brigade...dead...I...nar...narrowly escaped...' he whispers, and collapses to the ground.

I wait for him to wake up, and he eventually does.

'So, did Mario get the others?' I ask.

'When I saw them they were being burned by Mario and his fire flower. Then he came onto me-GAH!' he yells as the door brakes down and falls on top of him.

I gasp as I see blood slowly leaking out of his head. I glance up, and see my foe.

_Mario._

'Well, hello again' he says, walking towards me.

'Stay away, dude!' I yell, backing away until I touch the wall.

He raises his fire flower.

'Bye bye' he says, and a fireball blocks my vision.

...

A/N: That is the end of chapter seven. Very easy, I know. Remember to PM me if you know any ideas for a Sonic fic. Thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

Me: I totally forgot about this story! Oh well, the next chapter is now up! And the last chapter was King Boo! Congratulations to everyone who got it right. Anyway, enjoy!

...

Who is this character?

...

I sat on the stone step outside my mother's castle, sucking on a lollipop as I giggled happily. It was a lovely summer morning, and the sun was shining down on my face...And my lollipop. I watched the Chain Chomps roam around the castle grounds as my friends raced through them in their colourful karts. I had decided not to race today, because I had a new phobia. Chain Chomps. Whenever one of the huge creatures past me, I screamed in terror and threw everything I could at the beast. Mario, who was in the lead, zoomed past them with a star in his hand. Smoke came out of the kart, making Yoshi and Birdo behind him cough and splutter.

'Are you Ok, honey?' asked my mother sweetly, coming out of the castle doors in a fabulous pink dress.

'Yes' I said in my baby voice, leaning my head backwards to see her. 'When does the race finish? I am hungry!'

'Soon' she smiled at me. 'But whatever you do, you can NOT come into my room after your father goes into it. Alright?'

'Um...Ok' I tilt my head to the side in confusion.

Suddenly the sound of a smash hits my ears. I quickly turn and see Toadette's car had crashed into the fountain. The girl herself was crying her eyes out on the patterned rock floor of the garden. I burst out laughing, making everyone who had finished the race turn to me. I kept laughing, not realising they were all staring directly at me.

'Haha...I mean, Toadette! Are you Ok?' I chuckled nervously.

'Hello!' cried a familiar squeaky voice. 'I haven't seen you in like...Ten minutes!'

'Hello Baby Mario!' I cried back. 'And it has been nine minutes, actually'

I watch as the tiny version of my father skips up to me, his red cap way too big for his small head.

'Where is Baby Daisy?' I ask frantically.

Baby Mario shifts his eyes, avoiding eye contact.

'Um...Nooowhere' he replies. 'I have NOT tied her to the roof of the castle, so don't look there'

'...Ok...' I say awkwardly. 'Where is Baby Rosalina?'

'Up here, you fat weirdo!' came a squeaky voice from above, in the clouds.

'Oh, shut up!' I cry, picking up a stone and throwing it at Baby Rosalina, directly hitting her in the chest.

She stopped flying and began tumbling towards the moat, screaming and crying.

'Help! Help!' she shouts, but she landed in the moat before anyone could help her.

She crawled out, her dress soaked.

'Thanks a lot' she muttered to me, glaring.

'Hahaha, that was EPIC!' I laughed, high-fiving Mario.

'Hey guys, do you ever think we will get murdered?' Baby Mario suddenly blurted out.

'Why do you think that?' asked both of us, a little scared.

'Eh, I don't know' Baby Mario shrugged. 'I just have the feeling we will'

'...Oookkk then. Does anyone else have something to say?' Baby Rosalina backed away, only to result in her tripping over a stone and falling head-first back into the deep, clear moat. 'This is the worst day ever!'

Suddenly, just before she was going to climb back out, a piano fell from nowhere and smashed into her head, making stars swirl around it as she fell back in.

'TAKE THAT, BABY MARIO!' Baby Daisy screamed from the roof of the castle. 'TASTE SOME PIANO!'

...

A/N: This is short, but I would say it is pretty easy. Please review who you think the character is!


	9. Chapter 9

Me: Wow, I have not been on this story for a while. Anyway, I decided to upload because...

1. This story is starting to become ancient now, so I decided to refresh it.

2. This is my most popular story.

By the way, the last chapter was Baby Peach! Enjoy!

...

I was in Peach's castle with all my friends. We had gathered to celebrate Toadette's Birthday. She sat at the head of the wooden table, even though Peach had protested about it many times. Peach brought in the cake, which had "Happy 19th Birthday, Toadette!" written on it using white icing. The cake was pink. As Peach brought the cake closer to the table, she tripped over her incredibly high heels that she had bought for the occasion and dropped to the ground.

''Uh Oh..." Said Yoshi, watching as the cake flew out of her arms and began heading for Birdo.

The cake smashed into her head, making her fall backwards and tumble out of her chair.

"CRAP!" Said Peach as everyone gathered around the ruined cake, not bothering with Birdo. "THE CAKE IS RUINED!"

"You should be ashamed of yourself, Peach," I muttered, folding my arms. "I thought you knew better!"

"I'M SORRY, OKAY!?" Peach cried as she gathered the remains of the cake and tried to shove them in her mouth. "But we better not put this to waste..."

Birdo angrily stood up.

"Does ANYBODY want to know if I'm OK?" She asked.

"Not really..." Said Yoshi and picked up the cake. "THIS IS MINE!"

Me, Peach, Rosalina, Mario, and Luigi watched as everybody else who was invited to the party tried to get the cake.

"I should get the cake!" Whined Toadette as she tried to keep up with the others. "It's MY Birthday!"

"Ugh, Peach, I'm going to take a shower." I said to Peach, who nodded.

I walked out of the dining room and into the long, empty corridors. Suddenly, I realised. I had absolutely NO idea where the shower was! Groaning in annoyance, I walked up the steps, my shoes making a loud clang with every step. I opened a door and found that it was the bathroom. I shrugged, walked in, and locked the door. I opened the shower and switched it on, and then I got my yellow towel from my sports bag I brought along to the party. I brought it because Peach had said they would be playing Tennis, but it had not happened yet. I am a champion at Tennis. Whoever I am up against, I always beat them. Maybe because I am flexible and I always practice, unlike Peach who always plays Wii Fit.

"I will have a quick shower and then I will head back downstairs," I said to myself. "Hopefully the argument about the cake has finished by now."

But as I listened, I heard screaming and shouted and groaned. After ten minutes, I got out of the shower and wrapped my yellow towel around me. I couldn't wait for my Birthday. It is happening in a few days. I was going to invite my best friends, and I was going to hold the party at The Coconut Mall, because I love that place! Peach is always there, though...

"Hey, there you are!" Birdo pointed at me as I entered the room.

"What did I miss?" I asked, although I already knew what Birdo was going to say.

"Well, Peach took the remains of the cake from everybody and ate it all," Birdo glared at Peach, who was smiling happily. "Greedy Pig."

...

Soon I was heading home in my car. When I got there, I put the key in the lock, turned it, and entered my house. I sat down on the yellow sofa and turned on the TV. Then I got up and went to the microwave. I didn't eat anything at the party, and I was starving. Once I had finished eating, I went upstairs, put on my orange pyjamas, and closed my eyes.

...

A/N: Yeah, I know it was short. The easiest way to find out who it was is by looking at the colours I described. So, review please!


End file.
